She Walks in Beauty
by Sakura's Pointe Shoes
Summary: Nefertiri/Imhotep. A moonlit meeting allows two lovers to escape for a little while.


**She Walks in Beauty**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy, or Nef or Imhotep. This is just for fun. And the title is borrowed from George Gordon Byron's poem.

* * *

The moon's rays danced effervescently along the surface of the calm pond. The night was cool, as cool as the desert was able to be, and the darkness provided a convenient cover for those who were out of their beds and roaming through the garden pavilion.

He waited behind an enormous pillar, pressing himself flat against the smooth rock. He scarcely dared to breathe in case he encountered someone other than whom he was expecting. The man was clad in dark robes, his trademark apparel, and he looked like he had almost become part of the rock he hid behind.

It seemed an eternity before he picked up some sign of life. A delicate sound, footsteps pitter pattering, from a distance. The man closed his eyes in anxiety.

"Good evening." The whisper of those two words brushed across his ear, startlingly.

He did not reply verbally, his arms snatched her up around her little waist as he kissed her insistently. He could feel her smile upon his lips. When he pulled back to breathe, his eyes raked over her beautiful form. The moonlight shined upon her waves of ebony hair, over her almond shaped eyes and made her skin look ethereal. There were no words for her exquisiteness despite her lack of face paint and precious jewels, merely looking at her set his blood to a boil. In fact, he preferred her this way. She looked deliciously rumpled in her sleeping attire, one shoulder sensually bared.

"What?" She grinned.

"You are a goddess, my dear." His soft words of worship warmed her greatly.

"And you are my most devoted priest…"

All amorous words were cut short once again by a passionate meeting of their lips. Their previous frivolity was overcome by sudden fervor, she found herself pushed up against the pillar, groaning quietly as she felt his hard leanness through the cloth of his robes.

He kissed her roughly, but she could not complain. There was nothing sweeter than the feeling of his desperation, of hers mingling with his.

His hands wandered to her hips, pressing into her skin beneath her dress, branding her with his touch. She had her long legs wrapped around his middle, squeezing him closer and closer until he was within an inch of his remaining self control.

"If you do not relent, Nefertiri, I may just have you on this pillar." The man growled into the lovely flesh of her neck. "The Med-jai will have to drag me from you."

Her tiny giggle caused her pert breasts to strain against him, adding to his growing lust.

"Who said that was not my intention?"

He nipped her collarbone playfully at that. The princess was so charming, she could coerce anyone into anything.

To Imhotep's surprise, she kissed his lips again. Her tongue darted out to lick his lower lip, testing his reserve.

"Oh, Nefer-"

Her fingers caressed his shoulders tenderly, but she said nothing. All was silent around them, Imhotep marveled at the perfection of this moonlit meeting. Nefertiri's lips curved into an alluring smile, but there was an inexplicable sadness in her eyes, a look that touched him deeply.

"What is wrong?"

She laid a smooth hand on his cheek.

"If you ever left me, I am sure I would be the most miserable woman in all of Egypt."

Imhotep could almost make out the hidden meaning of her statement, but he wished to hear her say what she meant for once, without all the subterfuge.

"How could that be? You are attended to by the most loyal slaves, and you are the Pharaoh's firstborn. Your life is golden, my Nefertiri."

She winced as if she were in pain.

"I want you, Imhotep. I want to be able to kiss you in the light of day rather than meet like this."

"Do you love me?" He dared to ask.

Her eyes flashed.

"Of course I do."

"Then I may offer you a small comfort; I never intend on deserting you until the day I die."

She looked dubious at that.

"Even for Anck-su-Namun?"

He frowned, is that what she was so worried about? Her skittish expression betrayed her unease about the other woman's standing within his heart.

"She is very beautiful, and I must admit that I was dazzled at first. But she is also selfish and cold, without any capacity to care. You, my dear Nefertiri, are my constant sun."

The princess looked satisfied at last. Imhotep smiled crookedly at her when she slowly eased her body down, until her feet touched the floor.

"I must return to my chambers, before someone realizes that I am not there."

She was wistful, hesitant to leave him and return to their game of pretending.

"If you wish, Your Highness."

Nefertiri chuckled at his solemn formality. "My dear heart, there is no need to look so morose. I shall meet you tomorrow evening."

He nodded and remained still, impassively staring at the stillness of the pond in the garden as she began to walk away. As an after thought, Imhotep called out to Nefertiri. She paused and half turned, her profile accentuated by the dim lighting of the corridor.

"Will you give yourself to me?"

The high priest of Osiris never looked so vulnerable as he did then, the sight of him standing before her with his soul bared to her was immensely gratifying.

"I shall, my love."

With that, she disappeared into the night, leaving him breathless with anticipation. Time simply could not move fast enough.

* * *

The end!

A/N: Please tell me what you think. :D I hope it was believable, this was my first Mummy fan fic.


End file.
